


the bulge

by groovycoochie



Series: The Jesse Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Riding, nothing too intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: jesse is a little shit, so you get even with him
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader
Series: The Jesse Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128875
Kudos: 5





	the bulge

He knows what he’s doing to you.

You can tell by the cheeky little smirk on his face, by the way he flexes his muscles.

By the slightly too small workout pants he wears, accentuating the curve of his bulge.

He _knows_.

And you can’t look away, dammit.

Jesse pushes up again, your eyes locked on his bulge. He’s such a tease. You can feel yourself getting aroused just looking at him. It isn’t fair.

He finishes one last push up and flips onto his back, knees bent and legs spread wide. You almost choke at the view.

“Hey, cyare, hold my feet?” Jesse asks, spreading himself just a little wider and grins at you between the window of his legs. “Gotta get some sit ups in.”

Asshole.

Glaring at him, you grudgingly move to kneel on his feet and hold down the slope of them. Fuck, and now you have the perfect view of his bulge. So close, you could just tou–

“Eye’s up here, cyare.” Heart sputtering, you snap your eyes to his. Jesse smiles and sits up, quickly pecking your lips and falls back down, expression smug. “I’m not paying you to stare at my dick all day.”

Scowling, you bite back, “You’re not paying me at all. And you don’t get paid.”

Wait a minute…

“I’ll give you a ration bar later.” He sits up. “Will that suffice?” He falls back.

You have a better idea.

Chuckling, you stand up, pulling a confused look onto Jesse’s face.

“Cyare?” He stares up at you.

“I know a way you could pay me.” You bend down and pull his pants down a little. “Lemme ride your dick. We’ll call it even.”

There’s a shift in his demeanor and Jesse gulps–-your eyes tracking the movement–-and nods, spreading his legs a little wider. “I’d like that.”

You raise an eyebrow as you strip off your pants and underwear.

“I’d like that, sir,” corrects himself.

You smile and position his dick to your entrance. “Better.” You sink down and he groans. “Letting me ride your big dick. You wanted this didn’t you?” You pull up. “That’s why you wore those tight pants.” You thrust back down. “So needy to get inside me, huh?”

You run a hand up his chest and Jesse whines, trying to thrust harder. “Sir, please..” he begs, looking at you with pleading eyes

“No, Jesse.” You chuckle and lean down to kiss him. “You teased me. I’m going to go as fast as I want and you’re going to like it.”

His eyes roll into his head and you know you got have him right where you want him.


End file.
